vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucas (Earthbound)
Summary Lucas (リュカ Ryuka) is the son of Flint and Hinawa and brother of Claus, living happily on the Nowhere Isles, until one fateful day. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B, higher with New Year's Eve Name: Lucas Origin: Mother 3/Earthbound 2 Gender: Male Age: 12 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, PSI (Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation, Healing, Forcefield Generation (for physical and psychic attacks, also grants Attack Reflection), Limited Existence Erasure (Only to pencil and octopus-shaped objects), Can Inflict and remove status ailments (Such as paralysis, uncontrollable crying or confusion), Can boost his strength and durability multiple times), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact and affect ghosts and spirits), Explosion Manipulation via Bombs, Super Bombs, and Pencil Rockets, Can break physical and psychic shields with Shield Snatcher, Fate Manipulation (Protected by the Truth of the Universe, who can manipulate fate on a universal scale), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (With the Franklin Badge, he's capable of completely reflecting Lightning based attacks back at the enemy), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Paralysis, Confusion, Uncontrollably crying, Sleep Manipulation, and Poison), with special clothing, bracelets and Pendants (Equipment protects from various elements and status Ailments) Attack Potency: At least Small City level+ (Fought Pokey who previously fought the Chosen Four. This time Pokey was in a stronger mech and Lucas actually defeated him rather than the fight being interrupted, so it could be higher), can possibly negate durability with PK Flash (According to the lore, this attack has a chance of killing in one blow), higher with New Year's Eve (Capable of nearly obliterating the King's Statue, a mechanical statue the party can barely scratch without it) Speed: Speed of Light (Can dodge light based attacks from the K9000) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small City Class+ Durability: At least Small City level+ Stamina: High (Can fight by long periods of time without tiring) Range: Extended melee range with sticks, bat and yo-yo. Hundred of meters with PSI. Standard Equipment: Sticks (as weapons), a Bat, Yo-Yo, Franklin badge (reflects lightning-related attacks back at the enemy) Intelligence: Average. Weaknesses: Was a crybaby at the start, but has the journey continued this no longer affects him. Feats: *Survived plummeting down in an Elevator Shaft from floor 100. *Survived a lighting bolt head on with no injuries. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'PK Love:' Powerful psychic attack that assaults all enemies *'Lifeup:' Heals himself and his allies *'Healing:' Removes status alignments *'PK Flash:' Causes instant death, makes enemies cry, makes them feel strange or become numb *'Refresh:' Restores some HP after each turn (10%) *'Shield:' It protects a single conscious character, or all characters, with a 50% reduction of enemy attacks, and even returns some of the blocked damage to the attacker, depending on the power level. *'Counter:' Reflects physical damage to one ally. *'PSI Shield:' It protects a single conscious character, or all characters, from enemy PSI-based attacks, and even returns some of the blocked damage to the attacker at higher power levels. *'PSI Counter:' Reflects PSI damage to one ally. *'Offense Up:' Boosts his strength and destructive capacity *'Defense Up:' Boosts his durability Others Notable Victories: Funny Valentine (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) (Funny Valentine's Profile) (Speed was equalized, and Funny started with Love Train) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Ness (Earthbound) Ness' Profile (Low 7-B forms were used) Ninten (Earthbound) Ninten’s Profile (Low 7-B forms were used) Category:Psychics Category:Earthbound Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Healers Category:Kids Category:Male Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Tragic Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Yo-yo Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Fate Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Existence Erasure Users